Nightmare In Reality
by AoiKitahara
Summary: Midorima, Kuroko, dan Takao pergi kesebuah mansion yang terdapat mitos mengerikan. Dengan rasa penasaran mereka pun pergi menuju mansion tersebut untuk membuktikan rumor yang beredar. Namun mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat / Pair AkaxMido / Slight MidoTaka, AkaKuro / Warn : Typo(s), OOC, absurd, weird, strange, bad story, bad summary, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

Rated : M (for bloody's party :v)

Pair : MidoAka

Slight : MidoTaka, AkaKuro

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, absurd, weird, strange, bad story, bad summary, no feels, bloody action, the title does not fit to story, etc.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, semuanya hanya untuk menghibur para pembaca.

Summary : Midorima, Kuroko, dan Takao pergi kesebuah mansion yang terdapat mitos mengerikan. Dengan rasa penasaran mereka pun pergi menuju mansion tersebut untuk membuktikan rumor yang beredar. Namun mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat.

_Fic yang di dedikasikan untuk my best friend Adinda Salma_

_Thanks for my bestie TanakaIchira untuk banyak hal, IzumiTetsuya yang sudah membuatkan akun untuk Aoi *terharu lap ingus*, dan untuk semua yang membaca_

**Happy reading!**

**Don't like, don't read please **

.

.

.

* * *

"_Aku melihatmu…"_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 [Prolog : I found you]**_

**Author POV**

* * *

"_Pernahkah kau mendengar rumor ini? Dimana sebuah mansion mewah yang terletak di distrik 4, siapapun yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya harus mencoba tempat itu, dan saat kau menginjakkan kakimu kesana, kau tidak akan pernah kembali…"_

* * *

Takao pun menguap mendengar celotehan dari teman sekelasnya perihal mansion mewah yang rumornya angker, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Shin-chan akhir-akhir ini rumor itu sepertinya semakin ramai diperbincangkan ya?" ujar Takao kepada pemuda bersurai _go green_ disampingnya yang ia panggil Shin-chan tersebut.

"Itu bukan urusanku _nanodayo_" ujar pemuda tersebut sembari menaikkan kacamatanya menggunakan jari tangan kirinya yang terbungkus perban.

"Heee.. padahal terlihat kau sangat penasaran dan tertarik dengan hal ini kan Shin-chan? Penyakit _tsundere_mu masih saja melekat ya" ujar Takao yang mencoba untuk menggoda pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak-" ujar pemuda tersebut terputus akibat pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara keduanya.

"Midorima-kun terlihat penasaran tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya" ujar pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kuroko jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu _nanodayo_!" ujar Midorima yang memarahi pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Benarkan? Kuroko saja sampai berbicara seperti itu Shin-chan.." pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut tertawa renyah menatap Midorima.

"Takao-kun penasaran dengan rumor itu?" tanya Kuroko. Takao pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Begitulah, hei bagaimana kita membuktikan rumor tersebut benar atau tidak?" tanya Takao dengan seringaian licik.

"Apa maksudmu Takao-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Midorima hanya memandang kedua pemuda disampingnya tersebut melalui ujung matanya.

"Kita akan pergi kesana dan membuktikan rumor yang beredar benar atau tidaknya. Bukankah ini menarik?" ujar Takao. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak setuju _nanodayo_" ujar Midorima.

"Heee.. Shin-chan jangan bilang kalau kau ketakutan!" hardik Takao.

"Aku tidak ketakutan _nanodayo_!" perempat _imaginer_ muncul dipelipis Midorima.

"Nee Kuroko, bagaimana kita melakukan ekspedisi ke mansion itu?" tanya Takao sembari menyikut Kuroko.

"Kapan?"

"Besok malam, Shin-chan ikut tidak?" Takao melirik kearah Midorima.

"Tidak, aku masih punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan" ujar Midorima yang bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Nee Kuroko, kau mau membantuku bukan?" ujar Midorima dengan seringaian yang seperti memenangkan sesuatu mungkin?

* * *

Midorima sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah dikamarnya, setelah selesai ia pun merenggangkan otot-ototnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi panas sekedar agar ia tidak cepat mengantuk. Ia melirik jam yang berdetak di dinding. Pukul 5.30 pm. Sudah sore ya? Midorima pun meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengambil handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Midorima yang telah selesai mandi pun menggosok rambutnya yang masih setengah kering dengan handuk, ponselnya berbunyi, ia pun segera mengambil benda tersebut dan melihat isinya. Sebuah pesan dari Kuroko yang mengatakan ia akan bermalam di apartemen Midorima. Ia hanya menghela nafas kasar dan tidak membalas email dari Kuroko.

Ketika baru saja Midorima ingin merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur empuk yang hanya cukup ditempati paling tidak 2 orang pun terhenti akibat suara bel yang ditekan berkali-kali sehingga terasa memekakkan telinga, Midorima berdecih pasti Kuroko sudah sampai pikirnya. Dengan malas Midorima pun membuka pintu tersebut namun ia tidak mendapati siapapun yang ada disana, ia hanya merasakan seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap dan ia merasa sesuatu sedang mengurungnya saat ini.

Midorima pun membuka matanya dan menatap pagar yang terlihat angker dengan beberapa tanaman sulur menghiasi gapura sebuah mansion mewah, ia mengeritkan dahinya bingung kenapa ia ada disini. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Kuroko dan Takao yang tengah mencoba membuka pintu yang lain.

Dengan kesal Midorima pun memukul Takao dengan keras membuat pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit bodoh!" Takao meringis pelan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Yang bodoh itu kau! Kenapa membawaku kemari? Sudah kukatakan bukan jika aku tidak ingin terlibat sesuatu hal seperti ini bersama kalian _nanodayo_!" sentak Midorima dengan perempat _imaginer_ yang muncul dipelipisnya.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Setidaknya jika Shin-chan ikut rasanya tidak akan sepi" tukas Takao.

Midorima hanya menghela nafas sembari menaikkan kacamatanya. Kuroko berhasil membuka pintu pagar besi tersebut menggunakan kawat yang dibentuk menyerupai kunci. Ketiga pemuda tersebut pun masuk ke mansion mewah tersebut, aneh kata-kata pertama yang terlintas dibenak ketiganya. Bagaimana tidak? Mansion ini terang dan tak terlihat angker, malah seperti mansion pada umumnya yang ditempati oleh seseorang.

Tanpa permisi pun ketiganya memasuki mansion tersebut, prabotan yang lengkap dan rapi, arsitektur bergaya Eropa menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan, lampu yang terlihat mahal dan mewah bergelantungan di langit-langit, guci dan vas yang terlihat mahal, dan lukisan-lukisan yang juga tak kalah berkelasnya. Midorima, Takao, dan Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam menatap sekelillingnya.

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya Takao-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku yakin, alamatnya memang benar disini, tapi ini malah terlihat seperti mansion yang dihuni" ujar Takao.

"Berarti disini tidaklah angker, itu hanya rumor yang tidak benar, sepertinya kita masuk tanpa izin, lebih baik kita kembali sebelum pemiliknya datang dan memarahi kita _nanodayo_" ujar Midorima sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki yang bergema diseluruh ruangan, Midorima, Takao, dan Kuroko pun terdiam mematung di _basement_ mansion tersebut. Ketiganya melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di balkon _basement_ dengan pakaian formal khas bangsawan. Pemuda tersebut menatap ketiganya dengan senyuman ramah.

.

.

.

"Ada tamu ya?"

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**Konbanwa Aoi bawa fict baru desu~ gomen yang fic sebelumnya ada typo yang tidak termaafkan *pundung di pojok*  
**

**Disini Aoi mau nyoba bikin fic bergenre yang sedikit mystery (meskipun masih payah banget -_-)**

**Oke sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~ *kiss bye***

**Kritik dan saran benar-benar diperlukan (karna Aoi newbie desu~)**

**Jaa sayoonara~**


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

Rated : M (for bloody's party :v)

Pair : MidoAka

Slight : MidoTaka, AkaKuro

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, absurd, weird, strange, bad story, bad summary, no feels, bloody action, the title does not fit to story, etc.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, semuanya hanya untuk menghibur para pembaca.

Summary : Midorima, Kuroko, dan Takao pergi kesebuah mansion yang terdapat mitos mengerikan. Dengan rasa penasaran mereka pun pergi menuju mansion tersebut untuk membuktikan rumor yang beredar. Namun mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat.

_Fic yang di dedikasikan untuk my best friend Adinda Salma_

_Thanks for my bestie TanakaIchira untuk banyak hal, IzumiTetsuya yang sudah membuatkan akun untuk Aoi *terharu lap ingus*, dan untuk semua yang membaca_

**Happy reading!**

**Don't like, don't read please **

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kalian salah dalam hal keberuntungan…"_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 [Seseorang Dimansion]**_

**Author POV**

* * *

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki yang bergema diseluruh ruangan, Midorima, Takao, dan Kuroko pun terdiam mematung di _basement_ mansion tersebut. Ketiganya melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di balkon _basement_ dengan pakaian formal khas bangsawan. Pemuda tersebut menatap ketiganya dengan senyuman ramah.

.

.

.

"Ada tamu ya?"

* * *

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

* * *

"Selamat malam, maaf jika kami menganggu anda dan lancang memasuki kediaman anda" ujar Kuroko membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak apa, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyambut tamu sejak rumor yang beredar itu" ujar pemuda tersebut masih dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ano.. Nama anda siapa? Ah namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang disamping kiriku ini Takao Kazunari-kun, dan orang yang memakai kacamata disana itu Midorima Shintarou-kun" ujar Kuroko.

"Perkenalkan namaku Akashi Seijuro, pemilik mansion ini" ujar Akashi.

"Maaf kami tiba-tiba datang kemari dan menganggu kedamaian anda" Kuroko.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, lebih baik kita minum teh dan berbincang sedikit" Akashi.

Mereka berempat pun menuju ruang tamu, Akashi membawa teh beserta beberapa cemilan untuk mereka. Midorima memandang seluruh ruangan heran, di mansion semewah dan sebesar ini mengapa ia hanya melihat Akashi seorang disini? Midorima meminum tehnya, lalu memandang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dihadapannya teresebut. Pemuda yang misterius, itulah yang dipikiran Midorima saat ini.

"Kau tinggal disini sendirian?" tanya Midorima mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ah.. itu benar, ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku kecil dan ayahku sedang berada diluar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaannya, dan lagi aku hanyalah anak tunggal" ujar Akashi yang masih meminum tehnya dengan elegan khas bangsawan yang sedang pesta teh.

"Tidak ada pembantu ataupun penjaga?" tanya Takao.

"Aku lebih suka melakukan semua hal sendirian.." ujar Akashi yang meletakkan tehnya dimeja.

"Akashi-kun tidak takut jika ada penjahat yang akan mengambil benda berharga dirumah ini? Apalagi rumah ini kan sasaran empuk para penjahat" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah kalau itu sebenarnya saat malam hari akan ada sistem yang melindungi rumah ini, sistem berteknologi tinggi, tapi kalian beruntung saat berkunjung kemari aku belum mengaktifkan sistemnya, karna kalian bertamu kemari jadi malam ini aku tidak akan mengaktifkan sistemnya" ujar Akashi.

"Begitu ya.." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Dimana toilet disini?" tanya Takao.

"Ah ada diujung lorong disana, hati-hati jika lewat sana.." ujar Akashi dengan senyuman hangat yang masih terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya.

Takao berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya menengang mendengar ucapan Akashi. "Me-Memangnya ada apa?".

Akashi berjalan menuju Takao dan memegang pundaknya. "Jalanan disana cukup gelap ada beberapa lantai bolong yang belum direnovasi".

Takao menghela nafas lega dan tertawa hambar. "Terima kasih atas peringatanmu Akashi".

Akashi mengangguk mantap kemudian kembali duduk disofa yang empuk tersebut. Ia menatap jam tua yang berada di samping sudut lorong yang sebelumnya dilewati oleh Takao. Sudah waktunya makan malam.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, bagaimana kalian makan malam disini bersamaku?" tawar Akashi.

Midorima dan Kuroko nampak menimang-nimang tawaran Akashi, memang benar mereka belum makan apapun sejak pulang sekolah (termasuk Midorima). Dengan ragu mereka menerima tawaran Akashi.

Mereka berjalan menuju lorong yang berlawanan dari lorong yang dilewati Takao. Kuroko mengirimkan email kepada Takao untuk menyusul mereka melewati lorong berlawanan tadi. Setelah selesai Kuroko menutup ponselnya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Akashi, Midorima, dan Kuroko berdiri didepan pintu mahoni dengan ukiran sulur yang nampak indah menghiasi pintu mewah tersebut.

Akashi yang berada dipaling depan pun mendorong pintu tersebut, saat decitan pintu terdengar dapat dilihat sebuah ruang makan yang bergaya bangsawan Eropa dan jangan lupa bermacam-macam makanan mewah telah hadir dimeja makan tersebut, terlihat uap-uap panas yang membumbung dari beberapa makanan. Nampaknya makanan ini baru saja tersaji.

Ketiganya menarik kursi masing-masing dan duduk dengan tenang, tak lama kemudian pintu kembali berdecit, terlihat pemuda bersurai _raven_ masuk, lalu menarik kursi, dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Kau terlambat Takao _nanodayo_!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Maaf, habis rumah ini terlalu besar sekali, aku sampai beberapa kali tersesat diruangan yang berbeda.." Takao menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Yang penting kau sudah sampai disini dengan selamat Takao-kun" ujar Akashi.

Midorima masih memandangi Akashi dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelimutinya saat ini, beratus-ratus pertanyaan ingin ia tanyakan kepada pemuda bersurai _deep crimson_ yang nampak misterius ini. Midorima pun hanya bisa menggubur dalam-dalam rasa ingin tahunya saat ini, ia pun mengambil sendok, garpu, dan pisau makan, lalu mengambil beberapa makanan yang akan ia makan.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue…**_

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**Yaahallo! Ketemu lagi dengan author yang menulis berdasarkan ide spontanitas sepihak /apaan sih #plakk!/  
**

**Author sibuk karna UN dan sempet-sempetin nulis ff (publish karna fic sampai chapter 3 diselesaikan saat mempublish chapter 1 *abaikan)**

**(author yang kekurangan inspirasi) lalala~**

**Oke saatnya membalas review para pembaca sekalian desu~**

**Rhyno Raimory Rain : Ini udah dilanjut kok.. XD happy reading and thanks for review.. kalo ada saran atau kritikan silakan..  
**

**Silakan kritik dan saran ya buat masukan~**

**Arigatou yang udah favorite sini author peyuk *modus***

**Arigatou yang udah follow sini author pat pat'in *modus lvl 2***

**Arigatou yang udah review sini author bawa pulang *modus lvl akut***

**Arigatou yang udah baca fic abal + absurd sekaleh permirsahh *author mulai lebay***

**Jaa sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~**

**Bai bai~**

**Next Chapter :[Suara-Suara Misterius]**


	3. Chapter 3 Suara-Suara Misterius

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

Rated : M (for bloody's party :v)

Pair : MidoAka

Slight : MidoTaka, AkaKuro

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, absurd, weird, strange, bad story, bad summary, no feels, bloody action, the title does not fit to story, etc.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, semuanya hanya untuk menghibur para pembaca.

Summary : Midorima, Kuroko, dan Takao pergi kesebuah mansion yang terdapat mitos mengerikan. Dengan rasa penasaran mereka pun pergi menuju mansion tersebut untuk membuktikan rumor yang beredar. Namun mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat.

_Fic yang di dedikasikan untuk my best friend Adinda Salma_

_Thanks for my bestie TanakaIchira untuk banyak hal, IzumiTetsuya yang sudah membuatkan akun untuk Aoi *terharu lap ingus*, dan untuk semua yang membaca_

**Happy reading!**

**Don't like, don't read please **

.

.

.

* * *

"_Apa kau mendengar suara-suara itu..? Suara keputusasaan.."_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 [Suara-Suara Misterius]**_

**Author POV**

* * *

"Yang penting kau sudah sampai disini dengan selamat Takao-kun" ujar Akashi.

Midorima masih memandangi Akashi dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelimutinya saat ini, beratus-ratus pertanyaan ingin ia tanyakan kepada pemuda bersurai _deep crimson_ yang nampak misterius ini. Midorima pun hanya bisa menggubur dalam-dalam rasa ingin tahunya saat ini, ia pun mengambil sendok, garpu, dan pisau makan, lalu mengambil beberapa makanan yang akan ia makan.

* * *

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

* * *

Makan malam telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Midorima, Kuroko, dan Takao pun berniat pamit meninggalkan mansion tersebut, namun saat keduanya sampai di halaman mansion Akashi, hujan secara tiba-tiba mengguyur. Midorima merasa ada yang tidak beres disini, perasaannya saat mereka kemari cuaca benar-benar cerah, namun kenapa disaat seperti ini tiba-tiba turun hujan?

"Ah sepertinya hujan ini tidak akan berhenti untuk sementara waktu, bagaimana jika kalian menginap disini? Kebetulan ada banyak kamar kosong yang tidak pernah digunakan dirumah ini" Akashi.

"Tapi apa tidak akan menganggumu? Kami orang asing yang tidak kau kenal.. apa kau tidak takut kami akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Aku percaya jika kalian orang-orang yang baik..".

Midorima kembali memandang Akashi heran, padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan namun mengapa sikap Akashi layaknya seperti sudah lama mengenal mereka? Bahkan sampai mengizinkan mereka makan malam dan menginap dimansion mewah ini.

"Maaf harus memotong pembicaraan kalian, apa yang kau incar _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima dengan tatapan yang berusaha mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Tu-Tunggu Shin-chan! Kau tidak sopan berbicara begitu pada orang yang berusaha menolongmu!" ujar Takao.

Akashi kembali tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada, aku tinggal sendirian disini, setidaknya mencoba berteman baik dengan orang lain bukanlah ide yang buruk kan?".

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Bohong.. terlalu cepat untukmu mempercayai kami, seperti kata Kuroko, bisa saja kami berpura-pura baik padamu dan akan mengambil harta atau nyawamu saat kau terlelap".

Akashi tersenyum tipis, lalu menunduk dan mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya menatap ketiga pemuda didepannya. "Aku bisa melihat semuanya.. hanya dari mata kalian.. tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang terlihat seperti mengincar sesuatu dariku".

Midorima terdiam. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan pemuda bersurai _deep crimson_ tersebut. Pemuda tersebut mengisyaratkan untuk mengikuti dirinya yang akan mengantar mereka kemasing-masing kamar. Akashi mengantar Takao menuju kamar dilantai 2 bersebrangan dengan ruang kerja Akashi, sedangkan Kuroko menempati kamar yang berada di seberang lorong kamar Takao. Sedangkan Midorima berada disamping kamar milik ayahnya Akashi dulu.

Midorima melirik jam yang berdetak di dinding, kamar yang berukuran 3x lebih luas dibandingkan kamar miliknya.

"Pukul 7.15 pm ya?" gumam Midorima.

Midorima pun menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang _size king_ tersebut. Pikirannya masih berfokus dengan motif Akashi, dan segala tetek bengek pertanyaan pun terlintas dikepalanya, tiba-tiba Midorima mendengar suara ketukan.

"Shin-chan buka pintunya" ujar seorang pria dari balik pintu tersebut.

Midorima menghela nafasnya kembali, lalu berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Terlihat wajah Takao yang tampak pucat pasi, dengan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dahi Midorima berkerut bingung melihat pemandangan dimana Takao begitu ketakutan.

"Shin-chan, Akashi bilang tidak ada yang tinggal disini selain dia kan..?" tanya Takao.

"Tadi dia mengatakannya saat makan malam bukan? Hanya ada dia saja dirumah ini" ujar Midorima.

"Tapi aneh!" ujat Takao mencengkram pundak Midorima dengan wajah yang ketakutan semakin jadi.

"Aneh apanya _nanodayo_?" jujur Midorima menjadi agak kesal dengan tingkah Takao saat ini.

"Aku mendengar jeritan suara orang-orang yang putus asa dari ruang kerja Akashi! Aku tidak berani membuka pintunya karna tubuhku membeku dan saat itu, otak dan gerak tubuhku tidak sesuai" Takao yang masih berkeringat dingin.

Midorima lagi-lagi menghela nafas, lihat siapa yang mencoba mengungkapkan misteri mansion ini kenapa malah ketakutan ketika mendengar suara jeritan? Mungkin saat itu Takao sedang mengingau jadi ia mencipatakan ilusi otak yang membuatnya memanipulasi segala macam suara.

"Kau mungkin hanya sedang lelah Takao, istirahatlah _nanodayo_"

"Aku berani bersumpah, aku mendengarnya secara jelas! Itu bukan sebuah ilusi atau sesuatu hal yang dapat kau jelaskan dengan hukum fisika!"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti, kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu bukan?" tanya Midorima sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu dan meninggalkan pemuda bersurai _raven_ ini didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Masih ada lagi.."

Alis Midorima kembali berkerut, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. "Apa lagi _nanodayo_?".

"Izinkan aku tidur bersamamu Shin-chan!" Takao membungkukkan tubuhnya.

1….

2….

3….

Seketika itu tubuh Midorima membeku, kacamatanya pun ikut retak.

"Kau.. bisa kau ulangi?" Midorima yang mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar tadi adalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh otaknya.

"Izinkan aku tidur bersamamu malam ini, aku takut dengan kamar itu.."

Midorima hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menatap Takao. Pria ini meminta untuk tidur bersama? Astaga sebodoh inikah _partner_ Midorima Shintarou yang dengan polosnya meminta tidur bersama yang artinya mereka harus berbagi ranjang, tidak mungkin Midorima akan tidur di keramik yang begitu dingin itu! Bukan itu, mereka memang sama-sama laki-laki sih, tapi pikirkan dampaknya, bisa-bisa akan ada yang salah paham dengan mereka.

Dengan gerakan cepat Midorima berusaha menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun lengan Takao menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Shin-chan! Kumohon untuk satu kali ini saja, aku akan melakukan apapun setelah itu.." Takao menahan lengan Midorima dengan erat, Midorima hanya menghela nafas kemudian mempersilakan Takao untuk tidur bersamanya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

'**Jeritan suara apa itu..? Dan lagi.. jeritan keputusasaan.."**

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**Yaahallo! Balik lagi sama author yang kekurangan ide dan tukang galo (curhat lu ha?)  
**

**Oke maaf kalau pendek Aoi awalnya udah nentuin kalo setiap chapter pendek aja, next chapter Aoi usahain buat panjangin idung- maksudnya panjangin ceritanya.**

**Saatnya sesi balas review desu~**

**ShinChunjin : Maaf kalo ngga bisa update secepatnya, Aoi lumayan sibuk rl T-T Aoi usahain deh update cepet.. Thanks for review!**

**TanakaIchira : Huwa gomen -_- Aoi kurang perhatian desu~ (please thor lu alay!) oke thanks untuk mata jelimu itu ya.. Thanks for review!**

**kireimozaku : Iya kata-kata Akashi bermakna ganda, stt Aoi kasih petunjuk ya.. perhatikan setiap kata-kata dicerita karna itu akan... ahsudahlah.. XD sampai chapter 3 aja kok yang pendek seterusnya Aoi usahain untuk panjangin lagi oke! Karna memang udah Aoi setting buat pendek aja tapi karna mintanya panjang ntar Aoi pikirin lagi.. Thanks for review!**

**Oke sesi balas review sudah sekarang tinggal salam.**

**Untuk yang fav, follow, review Aoi ucapkan Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**Untuk yang silent readers Aoi ucapkan Arigatou gozaimasu! Karna sudah mau berkunjung dan membaca fic absurd yang menyakitkan hati ini (maksud lo!?)**

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter :[Kejadian Ganjil]**


	4. Chapter 4 Kejadian Ganjil

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

Rated : M (for bloody's party :v)

Pair : MidoAka

Slight : MidoTaka, AkaKuro

**Warn : Typo(s), OOC, absurd, weird, strange, bad story, bad summary, no feels, bloody action, the title does not fit to story, etc.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, semuanya hanya untuk menghibur para pembaca.

Summary : Midorima, Kuroko, dan Takao pergi kesebuah mansion yang terdapat mitos mengerikan. Dengan rasa penasaran mereka pun pergi menuju mansion tersebut untuk membuktikan rumor yang beredar. Namun mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat.

_Fic yang di dedikasikan untuk my best friend Adinda Salma_

_Thanks for my bestie TanakaIchira untuk banyak hal, IzumiTetsuya yang sudah membuatkan akun untuk Aoi *terharu lap ingus*, dan untuk semua yang membaca_

**Happy reading!**

**Don't like, don't read please **

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kalian teman bukan..?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 [Kejadian Ganjil]**_

**Author POV**

* * *

"Tunggu Shin-chan! Kumohon untuk satu kali ini saja, aku akan melakukan apapun setelah itu.." Takao menahan lengan Midorima dengan erat, Midorima hanya menghela nafas kemudian mempersilakan Takao untuk tidur bersamanya malam ini.

.

.

.

'**Jeritan suara apa itu..? Dan lagi.. jeritan keputusasaan.."**

* * *

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

* * *

Midorima berbaring diranjang tersebut, disebelahnya terbaring seorang pria bersurai raven yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Midorima menghadap pada sisi kanan ranjang sedangkan Takao menghadap sebaliknya hingga kini punggung mereka saling tolak menolak.

Midorima kembali memikirkan kembali hal-hal ganjil di mansion ini, tentang siapa Akashi, suara-suara misterius yang dikatakan oleh Takao, dan alasan mengapa rumor tersebut ada. Tapi percuma, pikirannya kacau sekarang, ia tidak bisa menggunakan logikanya lagi kalau sudah begini.

Ia mendesah pelan lalu duduk diranjangnya, sesuatu hal rasanya terlupakan, seperti ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting, sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya, tapi apa?

Midorima mencoba berpikir keras, namun nihil ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, ia menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari ranjang keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk sekedar melepas penat yang menyerang otaknya.

Ia bertemu Akashi yang tengah meminum tehnya diruang tamu dengan elegannya. Akashi menyadari kehadiran Midorima tanpa menoleh. Mungkin indera keenamnya benar-benar terasah dengan baik.

"Ya Midorima-kun.. kupikir kau sudah tidur" sapa Akashi, ia meletakkan secangkir tehnya lalu menatap Midorima dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur _nanodayo" _ujar Midorima.

Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Jika berkenan maukah kau minum teh bersamaku? Sekalian menemaniku bermain shogi?".

Midorima nampak menimang-nimang, tidak ada salahnya juga jika ia menerima tawaran Akashi. Toh ia juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan bukan?

Ia pun segera duduk dihadapan Akashi yang kini didepannya adalah sebuah shogi. Akashi menuangkan teh kemudian menyodorkannya pada Midorima.

"Kalian sepertinya berteman baik ya" ujar Akashi sembari memindahkan bidak shogi miliknya.

Midorima menatap Akashi sebentar lalu beralih memandangi papan shogi, mengambil salah satu bidak kemudian memindahnya.

"Mereka bukan temanku _nanodayo_" ujar Midorima sarkastis.

Akashi masih menyunggingkan senyuman kecil yang ramah namun terkesan misterius. "Oh ya? Kalian teman bukan?".

Midorima diam enggan menjawab, ia menghela nafas sambil kembali memindahkan bidak shogi. "Aku tidak menganggap mereka temanku _nanodayo_".

Senyuman tipis tersebut masih setia terukir jelas diparas rupawan Akashi. "Begitu.. jika mereka mendengarnya, mereka pasti sedih".

"Itu bukan urusanku _nanodayo_".

Keduanya pun terdiam beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya saat ini, hanya terdengar gemuruh petir dan percikan hujan yang mengguyur melalui jendela, keheningan dan atmosfer terasa sedikit sesak saat ini. Entahlah apa yang terjadi. Akashi masih diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, dirinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang tentu saja tidak dapat terbaca oleh siapapun. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Midorima, tentang suara-suara misterius yang didengar Takao. Ia penasaran dan ingin menanyakannya pada Akashi.

"Akashi, Takao mengatakan padaku bahwa ia mendengar suara jeritan seseorang yang putus asa dari ruang kerjamu.." ujar Midorima memberi jeda beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa didalam ruanganmu itu _nanodayo_?" imbuh Midorima.

Akashi terdiam, Midorima pikir sepertinya ia menemukan petunjuk baru untuk mengungkap misteri mansion ini. Tapi bukannya ia penasaran, hanya saja banyak sesuatu hal menganggunya saat ini, mungkin jika Takao tau hal ini, pasti ia akan diejek habis-habisan oleh pemuda bersurai raven tersebut.

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung manik Midorima senyuman hangat nan ramahnya masih memoles rupanya yang tampan tersebut.

"Mungkin Takao-kun kebetulan mendengarnya saat aku sedang asik menonton sebuah film horror, biasanya untuk menghilangkan stress karna pekerjaan, terkadang aku selalu bermain shogi, menonton film action atau horror untuk menghibur diri. Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaniku disini kecuali kalian.." ujar Akashi, ia menatap papan shogi dengan tatapan teduh seakan menggambarkan betapa ia kesepian dan menderita karna kesendiriannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menyewa seorang maid atau butler?" tanya Midorima, tidak ada alasan apapun hanya, ia merasa setiap ucapan Akashi terasa tidak dapat ia terima begitu saja.

"Kenapa ya? Aku hanya lebih suka melakukan hal sendirian, entah itu memasak ataupun bersih-bersih, aku tidak terbiasa jika dibantu, makanya aku benar-benar jarang berinteraksi dengan seseorang, saat aku mencoba untuk menjadi seorang pribadi yang baik saja selalu gagal, seakan menganggapku sebagai seorang monster.." ujar Akashi, dirinya menyesap secangkir teh.

Midorima seakan bungkam dengan ucapan Akashi, dirinya seakan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantah segala hal yang dikatakan Akashi. Aneh, membantah? Untuk apa? Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun bingung apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, kembali sebuah tanda tanya bertengger diotak sang pemuda bersurai _go green_ tersebut.

"Lalu, kudengar beberapa orang yang kemari dengan niat untuk bunuh diri tidak pernah terlihat ataupun mayatnya tidak pernah ada, dimana mayat mereka yang bunuh diri itu? Dan lagi bukankah kau pasti bisa mencegah mereka untuk bunuh diri _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima, ia yakin pasti ia bisa sedikit mengungkapkan misteri tersebut.

Akashi terdiam, wajahnya tak menampakkan senyuman lagi, pandangannya berubah total menjadi kosong. Midorima memperhatikan Akashi dengan seksama berusaha bersabar menunggu jawaban dari pria misterius ini.

"Ah aku selalu terlambat menolong mereka, mereka selalu sudah berakhir tidak bernyawa saat kutemukan, aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada polisi karna bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Aku ingin mereka disini, mayat mereka kuawetkan, simpel saja, seperti sebuah boneka yang menemaniku dari rasa kesepian ini.." ujar Akashi kembali menampakkan senyuman ramah dan lembutnya namun tatapan matanya nampak terluka.

Midorima pun memandang horror kearah Akashi, bukankah rasional jika seharusnya Akashi mulai membuka diri dan mencoba untuk berteman dengan orang lain diluar sana ketimbang hidup dimansion mewah yang sepi ini bersama dengan sebuah mayat yang biasa ia sebut sebagai 'teman'.

"Kau seperti seorang _psychopath_ Akashi" ujar Midorima secara blak-blakan.

"Hahaha.. Aku bukan_ psychopath_ seperti yang kau pikirkan Midorima-kun.." ujar Akashi wajahnya masih setia menampakkan senyuman hangat.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Itu menurutmu, jika dari pandangan orang normal pasti mereka akan menganggapmu begitu".

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu, ia tidak marah karna apa? Ia tidak merasa dirinya seorang _psycho_ jadi wajar saja bukan?

Kehingan memeluk keduanya, setelah percakapan itu keduanya kembali bungkam. Membiarkan keheningan yang mengisi ruang diantara keduanya. Midorima masih merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres disini, ia masih ragu dengan jawaban Akashi, instingnya mengatakan jika apa yang diucapkan oleh Akashi adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Kebohongan ya? Entah ia sendiri pun bingung kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Wajar saja kan? Akashi itu misterius, dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu. Dan satu hal yang Midorima tau saat percakapan tadi. Psycho selalu pintar dalam membuat kebohongan-kebohongan tanpa takut kebohongan itu terbongkar, dan mereka akan membuat kebohongan yang lain untuk menutupinya. Bagaimana jika itu yang tengah bergelut dipikiran Midorima? Sungguh masalah seperti ini sukar untuk dipecahkan ketimbang ulangan matematika dadakan bagi Midorima.

Berpikir secara logika dan spesifik, tidak seharusnya ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan Akashi, ia akui jika Akashi adalah orang yang ramah dan baik. Namun bukankah aneh dan tidak masuk akal karna Akashi yang membiarkan dirinya, Kuroko, dan Takao menginap dirumahnya? Apa dia tidak berpikir jika bahaya bisa saja mengancamnya saat ia terlelap? Entahlah hal itu sepertinya perlu digaris bawahi, mungkin itu adalah sebuah kata kunci untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

"_Tsumi_" ujar Akashi sembari memindah bidaknya.

Midorima menghela nafas, dia kalah dari Akashi. Ia akui Akashi benar-benar hebat memainkan shogi ini. Midorima pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Midorima-kun?" tanya Akashi.

"Ketoilet _nanodayo_" ujar Midorima kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian yang tengah kembali menyusun bidak-bidak shogi nya.

Midorima berjalan dengan tenang namun hatinya merasa tidak beres dan tidak tenang. Peluh keringat membasahi lehernya yang mulus tersebut. Entah ada apa rasanya seperti udara disekitarnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Cahaya lampu yang remang-remang menambah suasana mencengkam baginya, ditambah halilintar dan hujan lebat menambah kesan menyeramkan saat ini. Ia memasuki sebuah toilet, toiletnya bahkan sangat gelap hingga ia harus ekstra hati-hati dalam berpijak dan memegang sesuatu. Midorima berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa makhluk dari dunia lain ataupun supranatural itu tidak pernah ada dan tidak akan ada selamanya jangan.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Midorima dapat bernafas lega karna tidak melihat sesuatu apapun dari dunia lain, ia memutar handle pintu untuk segera keluar dari toilet mengerikan tersebut. Namun..

"Pintunya... terkunci..?" gumam Midorima pelan.

Demi Dewa _Amaterasu-sama_, Midorima bersumpah dirinya benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, ia terkunci didalam toilet yang gelap dan hanya bermodal cahaya remang dari halilintar yang menembus melalui sela-sela _ventilasi_ udara. Udara disekitarnya terasa dingin, ia menggedor pintu tersebut dan berusaha meminta tolong. Namun nihil tidak ada yang mendengarnya saat itu. Didalam benaknya tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan siapa orang yang menguncinya saat ini, apakah Akashi? Ia yakin jika yang melakukannya pasti Akashi, karna hanya ia dan Akashi yang tengah terjaga malam ini.

Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha keras untuk membuka pintu tersebut, mulai dari mendobraknya hingga mencoba menghancurkan pintu tersebut dengan menendangnya. Semua sia-sia, membuat Midorima terduduk lemas, sambaran halilintar yang menghasilkan cahaya diantara kegelapan membuat setitik cerah bagi Midorima, ia melihat sebuah obeng tergeletak di lantai toilet tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun mulai membuka handle pintu tersebut.

Butuh waktu sekitar 25 menit untuk membuatnya meloloskan diri dari toilet laknat tersebut, Midorima memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit akibat terkilir, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia kembali keruang tamu berniat ingin menghakimi Akashi mungkin? Karna rasional bukan jika yang melakukannya adalah Akashi, karna menurutnya hanya dirinya dan Akashi yang belum tertidur.

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat menuju ruang tamu, iris _emerald_ nya membulat seketika melihat Kuroko bersama Akashi sedang bermain shogi. Rasanya kepala Midorima saat ini terasa sakit memikirkan semua ini.

"Ya Midorima-kun, sudah selesai ketoiletnya?" tanya Akashi yang sekedar basa-basi.

"Begitulah, sejak kapan kau kemari Kuroko?" Midorima melirik Kuroko yang tengah bermain shogi bersama Akashi.

"Eh? Aku kemari setelah kulihat kau pergi menuju toilet Midorima-kun" ujar Kuroko.

"Akashi kau tidak kemana-mana saat aku ke toilet _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Setelah kau pergi, Kuroko-kun datang dan aku mengajaknya bermain setelah itu.." ujar Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Akashi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pergi kemana pun saat aku ketoilet _nanodayo_?"

"Akashi-kun dari tadi bermain bersamaku, lagipula Midorima-kun baru beberapa menit yang lalu bukan ketoilet?" ujar Kuroko.

Midorima terdiam mendengar penuturan Kuroko. "_Beberapa menit yang lalu? Aku mungkin sudah pergi selama 30 menit, dan mereka mengatakan baru beberapa menit nanodayo_?" batinnya.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Midorima, kepalanya tiba-tiba kembali pening, ia sangat yakin jika tadi ia menghilang menuju toilet selama 30 menit, dan bukankah itu tidak sepantasnya disebut beberapa menit yang lalu bukan? Dan Akashi mengatakan jika ia tidak pergi kemanapun saat Midorima ketoilet bahkan Kuroko mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Akashi. Timbul dibenaknya sebuah pertanyaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siapa yang menguncinya tadi didalam toilet?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**Yahallo! Ketemu lagi dengan Aoi desu~**

**Gomen Aoi rada ngeblank disini jadi misterinya kurang kerasah! **

**Dan ini Aoi udah bikin (menurut Aoi) panjang dari sebelumnya desu~**

**Silakan dinikmati /emangnya hidangan?!/**

**Oke balas review dulu desu~**

**TanakaIchira : Cieee yang pengen serius baca tapi ngga bisa cieee- ekhem makasih atas dukungan untuk fic absurd bin strange ini ^^ si Akashi memang misterius gitu dan pastinya tindakannya ngga terduga terus~ Thanks for review :)**

**IzumiTetsuya : Gomen tata bahasa Aoi masih rada ambig- ekhem maksudnya ngga sesuai EYD, lain kali Aoi bakalan perhatian sama coretKoucoret setiap kata dan kalimat desu~ Arigatou karna mau menunggu fic yang menyakitkan hati ini, Aoi jadi terharu.. Thanks for review :)**

**ShinChunjin : Hehehe arigatou ne Shin-san.. Jadi malu deh #plakk! sayang banget MidoTaka cuma slight karna ini fic req dari temen sekolah Aoi sih~ Jadi kemungkinan MidoTaka cuma muncul sedikit aja, dan lebih banyak bagian MidoAka aja ;-; Thanks for review :)**

**kireimozaku : Mungkin ya mungkin engga, tapi tenang aja kok Aoi pastiin ini bukan riddle hohoho.. semua pasti terungkap di final chapter yang entah sampe kapan berakhirnya XD seneng deh ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutan fic abal ini Aoi jadi terhura ;-; Mido kan tsun tsun gitu sama Takao #halah!**

**Oke akhirnya kelar deh.. /**

**Untuk yang fav, follow, review Aoi ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu! *membungkukkan badan***

**Untuk yang silent readers Aoi ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu sudah berkenan mampir membaca fic yang cukup menyengsarakan hari mungkin**

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter :[Silent/Keheningan Yang Mencekram]**


	5. Chapter 5 Keheningan Yang Mencekram

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

Rated : M (for bloody's party :v)

Pair : MidoAka

Slight : MidoTaka, AkaKuro

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, absurd, weird, strange, bad story, bad summary, no feels, bloody action, the title does not fit to story, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, semuanya hanya untuk menghibur para pembaca.

Summary : Midorima, Kuroko, dan Takao pergi kesebuah mansion yang terdapat mitos mengerikan. Dengan rasa penasaran mereka pun pergi menuju mansion tersebut untuk membuktikan rumor yang beredar. Namun mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat.

_Fic yang di dedikasikan untuk my best friend Adinda Salma_

_Thanks for my bestie TanakaIchira untuk banyak hal, IzumiTetsuya yang sudah membuatkan akun untuk Aoi *terharu lap ingus*, dan untuk semua yang membaca_

**Happy reading!**

**Don't like, don't read please **

.

.

.

* * *

"_Satu.. dua.. dan tiga.. kutemukan kalian…"_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 [Silent/ Keheningan Yang Mencekram]  
**_

**Author POV**

* * *

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Midorima, kepalanya tiba-tiba kembali pening, ia sangat yakin jika tadi ia menghilang menuju toilet selama 30 menit, dan bukankah itu tidak sepantasnya disebut beberapa menit yang lalu bukan? Dan Akashi mengatakan jika ia tidak pergi kemanapun saat Midorima ketoilet bahkan Kuroko mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Akashi. Timbul dibenaknya sebuah pertanyaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siapa yang menguncinya tadi didalam toilet?**

* * *

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

* * *

Midorima kembali duduk dengan tenang, wajahnya pucat memikirkan hal yang baru saja ia alami, tidak lebih tepatnya ia semakin ketakutan dengan Akashi, rumah ini, dan misterinya. Tangannya sedari tadi tak dapat berhenti bergetar. Kuroko yang dapat menangkap sesuatu hal yang tidak beres dengan Midorima pun hanya bisa diam, bertanya pun tidak ada gunanya jika Midorima dalam keadaan seperti ini. Disisi lain Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil sepertinya ia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Midorima maupun Kuroko, hanya saja sepertinya diam adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi.

"Ah.. kami baik-baik saja _nanodayo._" ujar Midorima sembari mencoba untuk tenang.

"Memangnya ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, sepertinya kalian sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja."

Midorima kembali berpikir keras, apa yang membuatnya terkunci tadi? Dan siapa orang yang menguncinya? Akashi? Kuroko? Ataukah Takao? Ia tidak bisa menebaknya, bahkan ia tidak memiliki petunjuk untuk menjawab teka-teki tersebut. Seberapa keras pun ia berpikir rasanya semua ini aneh. Dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terpikirkan olehnya ketika mencari jawaban atas hal itu. Yang menguncinya adalah _**ayakashi**_. Midorima kembali menggeleng, ia tidak mau mempercayai sesuatu hal diluar nalar tersebut. Tidak bukan seperti itu, ia tidak ingin hal itu adalah kebenarannya.

Midorima menghela nafas dalam sembari memijit pelipisnya, rasanya semua ini benar-benar tidak mungkin baginya, maksudnya tidak mungkin sekali makhluk semacam atau sejenis iblis, setan atau yang lainnya itu ada. Meskipun ia adalah seorang maniak Oha-asa, ia tidak ingin percaya dengan hal semacam itu, yang ada makhluk astral sejenisnya bisa membuatnya gila nantinya. Midorima menatap Kuroko dan Akashi yang tengah bermain shogi, masih dengan pemikiran sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian Akashi bangkit dari duduknya "Aku baru ingat tadi harus melakukan sesuatu, tidak apa-apa bukan aku tinggal pergi Midorima-kun, Kuroko-kun?".

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya "Tidak apa Akashi _nanodayo._"

Akashi mengulas senyum kecil sembari menghela nafas "Maaf tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun, kami mengerti." ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Akashi pun berjalan meninggalkan keduanya dan menghilang dibalik pintu ruang tamu tersebut, meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan yang terasa mencekram saat ini. Selepas kepergian Akashi, Midorima menghela nafas kemudian ia kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Kuroko apa benar tadi tidak ada siapapun yang ketoilet selain aku?" tanya Midorima.

Kuroko menatap Midorima dengan wajah sedikit bingung "Hanya Midorima-kun saja yang kesana, siapapun yang ingin ketoilet disana harus melewati ruang tamu ini kan?".

Midorima kembali terdiam, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kuroko itu. Jika seseorang ingin pergi ketoilet itu seharusnya melewati ruang tamu, tapi mengapa mereka berdua mengatakan tidak ada seorangpun yang pergi ketoilet selain dirinya?

Keduanya saling bungkam hingga Midorima memutuskan "Kuroko, bagaimana kita bermain shogi?".

Kuroko mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Midorima kembali menyusun ulang pion-pion bidak shogi tersebut, namun pikirannya begitu kalut, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua kejadian ganjil yang dialaminya saat ini. Kalau saja, kalau saja ia punya petunjuk yang pasti mengenai hal ini mungkin ia akan mengetahui jawabannya. Namun entahlah seakan semua ini begitu misterius didalam benaknya. Ingin rasanya dirinya membenturkan kepalanya kedinding akibat permasalahan ini.

"Midorima-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja _nanodayo._" ujar Midorima.

Keduanya kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Midorima pun selesai menyusun bidak shogi tersebut.

"Ayo kita mulai _nanodayo._" ujar Midorima.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba lampu menjadi redup dan menerjap-nerjap, membuat Midorima dan Kuroko terheran-heran. Tidak mungkin Akashi lupa membayar listrik kan? Apa mungkin konsleting listrik akibat hujan dan petir? Jika benar, maka keduanya tidak akan heran. Namun tetap saja keheningan yang tadinya tidak menimbulkan kesan apa-apa menjadi keheningan yang mencekram. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dipelipis Midorima, membuatnya mengingat bagaimana dirinya terjebak di toilet.

Dan akhirnya lampu pun sepenuhnya mati, seluruh listrik mati yang tersisa sebagai penerangan hanyalah halilintar yang bergema dari luar dan perapian yang masih menyala. Midorima dan Kuroko mencoba tenang meskipun kenyataannya keduanya cukup ketakutan saat ini.

"Midorima-kun bawa senter?" tanya Kuroko mencoba untuk sebiasa mungkin.

"Tidak, memangnya untuk apa aku bawa senter tadi _nanodayo_?" ujar Midorima.

"Mungkin saja Midorima-kun membawanya saat ke toilet kan? Bukankah Akashi-kun bilang kalau toiletnya gelap?" tanya Kuroko.

Midorima tak membalas ucapan Kuroko, bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri dan merinding, segera ia menoleh kebelakang namun tidak ada apapun, seperti sebuah hembusan nafas yang menyapu punggung lehernya, sungguh Midorima ketakutan sekarang. Midorima memegang lehernya, mencoba menepis hembusan angin dingin dan hangat yang menabrak kulitnya.

"Kuroko, apa kau merasa kedinginan atau kepanasan?" tanya Midorima.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan alisnya sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Midorima "Tidak.. rasanya biasa saja".

Midorima seakan membeku seketika, tubuhnya menegang, gawat ini benar-benar gawat. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan beberapa angin yang menerpa punggung lehernya berubah-ubah sejak tadi, padahal tidak mungkin udara dari luar jendela bukan? Apalagi jika AC, padahal sekarang listrik sedang padam. Menyisakan perapiaan yang masih menyala, sehingga setidaknya pandangan keduanya masih dapat berfungsi.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Derap langkah kaki dengan irama yang pelan namun tenang dapat terdengar di telinga Midorima dan Kuroko. Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan menuju seseorang yang tengah membawa lilin di tangannya. Midorima rasanya hampir saja ingin berteriak, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat siapa orang yang menemui keduanya tersebut.

"Ah kalian masih disini?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai _deep crimson_ tersebut kearah keduanya yang tengah diam mematung menatapnya.

"Akashi-kun.." ujar Kuroko.

"Kupikir kalian sudah kembali kekamar kalian masing-masing.." ujar Akashi sembari meletakkan lilin di meja ruang tamu tersebut.

"Kenapa lampunya padam _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Sepertinya konsleting listrik jadi apa boleh buat.." ujar Akashi, ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya tadi.

Midorima menghela nafas, kemudian menyesap tehnya tersebut, namun beberapa saat hawa panas dan dingin seakan menyelimutinya saat ini. Entahlah bagaimana bisa, keringat kembali membasahi pelipisnya, wajah ketakutan pun tergambar jelas di paras tampannya, membuatnya sedikit merasa bukan dirinya mungkin?

Katakan jika ini hanya mimpi, siapapun bangunkan Midorima sekarang.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia mencoba berfokus pada tehnya, namun gagal.

Lampu tak kunjung menyala, bagaimana caranya ia bisa tidur nantinya jika seperti ini terus? Ayolah Midorima memang bukan tipikal orang yang penakut macam seperti Aomine-teman sekelasnya-. Namun biar bagaimanapun ia tetaplah manusia, ketakutan itu sifat dasar manusia dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu karena setiap manusia pasti memiliki ketakutannya masing-masing. Midorima melirik jam tua di samping lorong tersebut dengan cemas.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya tidur, bagaimana jika kalian beristirahat saja?" tanya Akashi.

Benar juga apa yang di katakan Akashi, mungkin masih terlalu dini memang. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka perbuat jika keadaan masih saja gelap gulita seperti ini?

"Sepertinya memang begitu Akashi-kun." Kuroko membenarkan ucapan Akashi.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar dengan bermodalkan lilin satu buah dan beberapa untuk cadangannya. Hawa dingin yang Midorima rasakan tak berubah membuatnya merasa risih dan ingin segera pulang esok hari. Tapi masih adakah kata esok hari?

"Kalau begitu selamat malam Midorima-kun." ujar Akashi.

Midorima mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, ia masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya menatap punggung kedua orang tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, setidaknya ia bersyukur jika tadi Takao memintanya tidur bersama. Ia memutar handle pintu, terdengar decitan pintu saat ia membukanya, dan dapat ia lihat masih ada Takao yang tertidur memunggunginya. Midorima meletakkan lilin di atas meja kecil di samping kasur king size tersebut. Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Takao dan mulai memasukki alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Takao menyusuri koridor rumah Akashi, tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dan merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia berjalan sambil berhati-hati dalam berpijak, salah-salah ia malah bisa menendang meja atau guci mahal semacamnya.

Pintu ruang Akashi terbuka, Takao yang nampak heran. Takao berjalan mendekatinya dan mengintip sedikit melalui celah kecil tersebut. Matanya membola terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku untuk bergerak, ia mundur beberapa langkah tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Punggung terasa menabrak sesuatu, bukan! Itu bukan dinding! Dengan segenap tenaga yang di milikinya, Takao membalikkan tubuhnya dengan rasa gemetar yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Sekali lagi ia terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia terjatuh kebelakang, berusaha mundur dan menjauh dari sesosok yang di lihatnya tersebut, namun terlambat. Pria tersebut menjambak surai _raven_ Takao dan menariknya masuk kedalam ruangan Akashi, ia mengunci pintu tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.**

**Apakah kau bisa menebaknya?**

**Tentang misteri ini..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Yahallo!** **Ketemu lagi dengan Aoi, gomen fanfic ini sempat pending lebih dari sebulan T.T habis Aoi masih bingung memikirkan misteri yang ngga terduga buat para readers. **

**Nah untuk final chapter, nanti akan Aoi jelasin beberapa hal ganjil dari fanfic ini, Nurufufufu~ dan Aoi akan ngejelasin semuanya nanti (macem cerita detektif aja deng)**

**Dan gomen nee! Padahal sudah menunggu lama desu, malah Aoi cuma bisa ngetik sedikit T.T Next chapter mungkin agak mulai sedikit berat~ **

**Dan sekali lagi gomen fict ini kayaknya bakalan pending lagi, karna ini terakhir batas tenggak waktu speedy nya T.T habis tou-san marah karna Aoi sedikit bandel dan di hukum speedynya ngga bakalan dibayar T^T Aoi usahain bakalan cari warnet buat update fict ini ya! Doain supaya Aoi bisa ngebujuk tou-san.. ;-;**

**Oke balasan review desu~**

**Tooru Inazumi : Baka Tooru jangan review manggil Nii-san! Panggil Ao-nee kayak dulu! Tenang ini ngga hard kok apalagi lemon, lagipula ini cuma req dari temen sekelas kok, ngga usah dipikirin XD TAPI INI BUKAN SEKAP-SEKAPAN BAKA TOORU! *jitak Tooru* thanks for review!**

**TanakaIchira : Ciee penasaran, semoga chapter ini makin bikin kamu penasaran desu~ Thanks for review!**

**kireimozaku :Fufufu~ Begitulah my lovely Sei-kun, stt next chapter pastinya ngga akan terduga loh! Thanks for review!  
**

**Rein Hiirota : Ahahaha~ Gomen Aoi masih newbie, Aoi udah berusaha buat lebih di kembangkan lagi gaya penulisannya biar sesuai EYD, makasih udah sempet-sempetin review fic yang updatenya kayak siput parade.. XD Thanks for your support and thanks for review!**

**Guest : Aduh gimana yaa, kira-kira beneran Takao yang ngunci apa bukan? Liat aja final chapter nya deh, ntar Aoi bongkar semua misterinya desu~ Thanks for review!**

**Oke done~**

**Makasih untuk semua readers yang mau baca fanfic picisan Aoi ini ^^; **

**Thanks for fav, follow, review my story.. *nebar bunga***

**Untuk silent readers makasih udah mau ngikutin fanfic ini!**

**See you in the next chapter~**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter :[Tragedy]**


	6. Chapter 6 Tragedy

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

Rated : M (for bloody's party :v)

Pair : MidoAka

Slight : MidoTaka, AkaKuro

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, absurd, weird, strange, bad story, bad summary, no feels, bloody action, the title does not fit to story, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, semuanya hanya untuk menghibur para pembaca.

Summary : Midorima, Kuroko, dan Takao pergi kesebuah mansion yang terdapat mitos mengerikan. Dengan rasa penasaran mereka pun pergi menuju mansion tersebut untuk membuktikan rumor yang beredar. Namun mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat.

**Happy reading!**

**Don't like, don't read please **

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kenyataan kadang tidak selalu sama seperti ekspetasi bukan..?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 [Tragedy]**_

**Author POV**

* * *

Pintu ruang Akashi terbuka, Takao yang nampak heran. Takao berjalan mendekatinya dan mengintip sedikit melalui celah kecil tersebut. Matanya membola terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku untuk bergerak, ia mundur beberapa langkah tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Punggung terasa menabrak sesuatu, bukan! Itu bukan dinding! Dengan segenap tenaga yang di milikinya, Takao membalikkan tubuhnya dengan rasa gemetar yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Sekali lagi ia terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia terjatuh kebelakang, berusaha mundur dan menjauh dari sesosok yang di lihatnya tersebut, namun terlambat. Pria tersebut menjambak surai _raven_ Takao dan menariknya masuk kedalam ruangan Akashi, ia mengunci pintu tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.**

**Apakah kau bisa menebaknya?**

**Tentang misteri ini..**

* * *

Nightmare In Reality

By Kitahara Aoi

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

* * *

Gemericik hujan masih dapat terdengar membuat Midorima terjaga dari tidurnya. Listrik masih yang padam hanya menyisakan cahaya remang dari jendela kamarnya. Midorima menatap kesampingnya dan mendapati Takao yang menghilang entah kemana. Ia khawatir dengan Takao. Huh? Khawatir? Tidak biasanya dirinya sekhawatir ini dengan partnernya mengingat Midorima adalah orang yang tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun.

Setelah beberapa menit berdebat dengan pikirannya ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Takao. Berkali-kali ia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak takut dengan setan dan iblis semacamnya. Keadaan mansion yang sepi membuatnya dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Terlihat di luar sana hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar, Midorima berjalan perlahan sembari tetap waspada dengan sekitarnya. Ia mengusap lengannya sendiri. Ugh tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan mengigat hawa disekitarnya terasa kurang nyaman.

Midorima mencari Takao di dapur namun tak menemukannya, ia pun beralih ke kamar mandi namun tak juga ia menemukan batang hidung Takao. Ia memijit pelipisnya, sejak kapan Takao menjadi seorang yang ahli dalam bersembunyi sih? Midorima terus melangkahkan kakinya mencari di seluruh penjuru mansion. Ia bingung kemana perginya Takao? Tiba-tiba sebuah ide sekilas melintas di benaknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada Kuroko.." gumamnya.

Midorima pun memutar arah menuju kamarnya Kuroko, menyebalkan sekali jika ia harus berjalan di tengah kegelapan yang hanya bermodalkan cahaya remang dari halilintar di luar ruangan seperti ini. Ia kembali mempercepat langkahnya yang terkesan merasa terganggu dan tak nyaman. Ia melihat sebuah pintu di ujung koridor dan berhenti di depannya.

"Kuroko?" Midorima mengetuk pintu kamar Kuroko.

Sunyi..

Tak ada jawaban dari Kuroko. Hanya ada keheningan dan suara tetesan air hujan yang menabrak jendela. Perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Kuroko kau ada disana?" Kembali Midorima memanggilnya.

Dan sekali lagi Kuroko tidak menjawab panggilan Midorima.

_"Apa dia tertidur?"_ pikir Midorima.

Midorima menggeleng pelan, ini belum terlalu larut untuk tidur. Midorima menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban tersebut memegang handle pintu dan memutarnya.

Krek..

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan kamar dengan desain interior yang mewah khas bangsawan, kamar yang mirip seperti yang di tempati oleh Midorima. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan pelan.

"Kuroko?" Midorima menoleh kesamping kanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan Kuroko.

Namun kamar tersebut kosong. Hanya terlihat ranjang _king size_ yang terlihat tidak rapi seperti sehabis di gunakan. Ia memeriksa kamar mandi dan lagi-lagi tak mendapati temannya tersebut. Midorima merasa ini benar-benar aneh sekarang, kedua temannya menghilang entah kemana dan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di sini.

Sebisa mungkin Midorima berpikir positif, mungkin keduanya sedang berada di kamar Takao, bermain bersama tanpa mengajaknya. Ya pasti itu! Jika saja memang benar seperti itu mungkin ia akan mengamuk pada kedua manusia tersebut. Akhirnya Midorima kembali menuju kamar Takao, namun aneh ruang kerja Akashi terbuka, cahaya remang dari jendela ruang kerja Akashi yang membuatnya dapat melihat pintu itu terbuka.

Midorima mendekati pintu tersebut, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Namun ia terkejut, terkejut bukan main.

Bau anyir khas besi memasukki rongga penciumannya, membuatnya hampir muntah. Setumpukkan mayat terlihat saling tumpang tindih di dalam ruangan tersebut, tangannya bergetar memegang handle pintu, ia ingin lari, ia ingin pergi. Namun seakan kakinya kini membeku membuatnya tidak bisa lari. Hatinya berteriak ingin pergi namun pikirannya merasa ingin tau jasad siapa yang ada di sana.

Tubuhnya berjalan memasukki ruangan Akashi meskipun bergetar hebat, sambaran halilintar memberinya cahaya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tubuhnya membeku, perutnya mual, matanya membola tak percaya. Dihadapannya kini terlihat sebuah kapala tanpa tubuh dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar. Dengan tangan gemetar Midorima mencoba menyentuhnya.

Surai itu, surai orang yang sangat di kenalnya, surai langit musim panas, iris _aquamarine_. Kuroko. Yap teman satu kelasnya yang bersamanya tadi kini sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa tanpa tubuh. Midorima mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang berisi makan malam tadi. Memuntahkannya sembari menangis menatap temannya tersebut.

Sebuah benda bergelinding menabrak punggungnya, seperti bola yang berat namun rasanya sedikit berbeda, Midorima pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi ia di kejutkan dengan sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Surai _raven_ dengan poni yang terbelah di tengahnya pun kembali membuat Midorima menangis menatapnya. Takao. Yap benda tersebut adalah kepala Takao yang kondisinya hampir sama seperti Kuroko.

Midorima menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sadis, ini benar-benar sadis. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa tubuh mayat tanpa kepala terlihat tak lagi utuh. Mengingat dari beberapa jasad tersebut terlihat beberapa organ bagian dalamnya yang berceceran kesana kemari, ia tidak bisa mengenali yang mana tubuh Kuroko dan Takao. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang, pusing yang membuatnya hampir pingsan melihat keadaan ini.

Siapa gerangan orang brengsek yang tega menghabisi nyawa kedua temannya tersebut? Midorima mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

"Pasti Akashi yang melakukannya.." gumamnya pelan.

Ia yakin bahwa pasti Akashi yang melakukannya, bagaimana tidak? Siapa lagi memangnya orang yang membunuh Kuroko dan Takao jika bukan Akashi? Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar mencoba menghakimi Akashi dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sesosok jasad yang berada di belakang pintu, keadaannya bahkan jauh lebih mengenaskan ketimbang Kuroko dan Takao.

Surai _crimson_ itu, ia mengenalnya. Surai yang hanya di miliki oleh seseorang yang menjamu dirinya, Kuroko, dan Takao. Seseorang yang memberikannya tempat untuk berteduh dari hujan. Seseorang yang selalu sendirian tanpa siapapun di sekelilingnya. Dan seseorang pemilik mansion ini.

_**Akashi Seijuurou.**_

Kembali mata Midorima membola seketika, bagaimana mungkin Akashi dan kedua temannya mati? Lalu siapa yang membunuh Kuroko dan Takao? Ia masih menatap tak percaya kepada sebuah benda yang memiliki surai _crimson_ tersebut, kedua bola matanya hilang dan mulutnya yang mengangga lebar.

Tubuhnya melemas melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan tersebut, Akashi terbunuh? Siapa gerangan yang membunuh semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini? Dengan tertatih-tatih Midorima keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Indra pendengarannya mendengar sebuah besi yang diseret dan nampak seperti di pukulkan secara perlahan pada pilar-pilar yang ada. Tubuh Midorima menegang, dengan sekuat tenaga yang ada ia lari menjauhi asal suara tersebut. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi seketika mendengar suara tersebut semakin mendekatinya.

Midorima yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa membuatnya ceroboh. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, kacamata miliknya pun terlempar entah kemana. Suara besi tersebut terdengar semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan tak terasa kini hanya tinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Midorima menyeret kedua kakinya sebisa mungkin. Efek terjatuh tadi membuat kakinya terkilir sehingga tidak bisa di gerakkan. Suara tersebut semakin dekat, tepat di belakangnya. Terlihat dari bayangannya sepertinya orang ini tidak lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya. Midorima membalikkan tubuhnya menatap orang tersebut.

Terlihat dari surainya yang pendek sepertinya pria, namun karna tidak mengenakan kacamata di tambah cahaya yang remang-remang membuatnya tidak dapat melihat wajah pria tersebut. Pria tersebut membawa pemukul _bat_ berbahan besi di tangan kanannya. Midorima terdiam terpaku dan membeku, ia tidak dapat lari. Ah sepertinya orang inilah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian ketiga temannya tersebut.

Terlihat pria tersebut menyeringai ala _psychopath_ kearah Midorima sebelum memukul kepalanya dan membuatnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Terdengar tawa iblis yang menggema di seluruh ruangan, pria tersebut mengusap surai _go green_ Midorima, kemudian membawa Midorima pergi bersamanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misteri baru pun muncul..**

**Apakah kau tau kebenaran di balik ini semua?**

**Siapa dalang dari pembunuhan yang terjadi?**

**Dan akan seperti apa akhir dari cerita ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bercanda.. XD**

_**To be continue...**_

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**A/N :  
**

**Yahallo Aoi balik lagi dengan fict ini..**

**Ahahaha gomen kalo ceritanya terlalu mononton dan kurang sadis, karna ini untuk mempersingkat cerita dan memudahkan readers buat menebak siapa pelakunya..**

**Gimana? Apa ceritanya selalu ngga terduga semacam _pandora_? Begitulah~ Dan dengan berat hati harus Aoi katakan fict ini sebentar lagi akan mencapai final ending~ *tebar bunga***

**Silakan berspekulasi siapa pembunuh tersebut, dan tentu saja di chapter depan akan terungkap siapa pembunuhnya, karna Aoi sudah memasang beberapa skenario bagus (menurut pribadi)**

**Oke oke daripada Aoi ngebacot ngga jelas.**

**Time to reply review!**

**TanakaIchira : Heee~ Nande deshou ne? Saa.. Tapi sayangnya bukan cuma Takao yang jadi korbannya~ Oke ini udah di lanjut, arigatou sudah mau menunggu fict ini update dengan tenggak waktu yang selalu berubah-ubah macem kamen read*r.. Thanks for review!..**

**kireimozaku : Saa.. siapa kira-kira orang yang di lihat Takao? Akashi? Entahlah~ Dan abaikan saja seseorang yang meniup-niup leher Midorima, itu hanya ayakashi yang sedang iseng(?) /dilempar lucky item sama readers + Midorima/ bebeb Sei-kun Aoi itu bukan dukun ato semacemnya yang suka melihara yang begituan XD semoga di chapter ini semakin bikin kirei-san makin penasaran, mari berspekulasi! Thanks for review!..**

**uzumaki himeka : Fufufufu~ ternyata banyak yang nebak Akashi ya? Hmm.. Saa.. kita liat aja gimana akhir dari cerita teror yang mengerikan ini~ terima kasih atas dukungannya! Thanks for review!..**

**Oke done!**

**Thanks for fav, follow, and review my story..**

**You are awesome..! *bakar kemenyan***

**See you in the next chapter~**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter :[Haruskah Aku Mempercayai Ini?]**


End file.
